


Sworn Duty

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was his title but meaningless if he couldn't save the people he cherished the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn Duty

Despite being a member of the royal family, the Prince of Falena found joy in very simple things. One was that he absolutely adored people. When he was taken to various places in the country, such as Lord Lake, he made a point to say hello to every person he could. He couldn't understand what it was about him that humbled people so, especially when he was just a child. Ever since he could remember, he knew his parents were important people, but he didn't feel anymore important than anyone else. He just wanted to make friends and make people happy. That would be his purpose in life.

Of course, being a member of the royal family came with sets of strict boundaries. Very rarely was he given the privilege of saying more than "hello" to his subjects, especially when the caretakers looking after him gave them a hard time. "How dare you address his royal highness the prince with such disrespect?! Don't you know there are consequences?" The prince never allowed such consequences to be carried out, though, and neither did his parents. Despite the risk, the prince never could look down upon his people. He never could treat those undeserving of malice with any disrespect. He was just too kind.

His kindness never got in the way of his duty to his country, though. When necessary, the prince would strike down an enemy who brought any kind of suffering to his people, or his family. The thought of striking Godwin may have troubled him due to his nature, but that was a blow he was willing to take to earn back his country and save his sister. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his people if it was for their benefit. As he grew, it became difficult to stick by this principal. He had but one selfish desire in his life, and it was something he couldn't quite put into words. One he couldn't quite share with anyone either.

Lyon swore her life to the Prince, and under Falenan oath she was to give her life to protect his if need be. He knew what that oath entailed generally, but he hadn't felt its meaning until her life was very nearly taken by Dolph. That's when the prince knew. He knew he could lose Lyon, and just as well he could feel it. When the throne was usurped by Godwin and the Prince lost his parents, his heart was in pieces. Were he to lose Lyon, it'd be beyond repair. He would completely lose himself. With that hanging over his head, he had to rethink his position a bit. A true prince had a duty to his people, thus by the blood in his veins he was obligated to protect those people. Lyon was one of them, and more.

As the prince sat by her bedside in the afterhours, he tried to piece together exactly what it was Lyon was to him. Of course she was his bodyguard, and more importantly a childhood friend of his. She was someone his father took in and raised as a third child, but he didn't quite see her as a sister. That was a role Lym filled enough for two ladies, and she wasn't exactly the sharing type. No, Lyon was something else entirely, but it was difficult to come to what that was.

He'd never felt the way for anyone the way he had for her. Each night he came to visit her in the infirmary, his heart rate would accelerate, his palms would sweat, and sometimes he would even tremble. For while he thought he was just afraid to be walking in on a corpse, but that wasn't true. He had faith in Dr. Silva and the Dawn Rune. Maybe he was afraid that she'd wake up and wouldn't be the same, but somehow he doubted that. If anything she would be fighting the moment she could stand on her own again. That thought should have made him smile, but instead it frightened him. Dr. Silva said it would take a long time before Lyon made a full recovery, and it would even be best if she just didn't fight in this war any longer.

The prince wanted what was best for Lyon, of course, but more so he wanted her back with him. Maybe if she opened her eyes he could figure out what it was he was suddenly feeling for her, but perhaps it was best this way. If she just rested and concentrated on getting better, she would be all right again someday. That was all that mattered.

The prince stared down at her hand. He'd been holding it with both of his, giving it what little warmth he could. She looked so soft and delicate on the outside, but she was a powerful woman. He could feel it in her cold, calloused fingers, the years of hard work and dedication she put into being his bodyguard. She had to go through much rigorous training and testing to qualify for the position, on top of whatever she gained from Nether Gate. It was all really amazing when he put some thought into it.

There was still much strength left in that cold hand he had in his, and he hoped with all of his heart that she would use some of that strength to protect herself as well. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, even if her sworn duty was to him and his country. What was his title but meaningless if he couldn't save the people he cherished the most? His parents were a tremendous loss, but there was nothing he could do for them. There was something he could do for Lyon. Though it was her sworn duty to protect him, it was just as much his duty to protect her. By the Dawn Rune, he would be the next to take a dagger in the back, and he'd leave it up to Lyon to revive him. That was his sworn duty.

He raised her cold fingers to his lips and kissed them gently, hoping she'd recover as soon as she could just so he could show her. He would show her that he was every bit as dedicated to her as she was him. She wouldn't like it one bit, but that was another blow he was willing to take. He was a simple prince, and as such he simply loved his people too much to see them suffer, especially Lyon.

END


End file.
